Príncipe, poeta & guerrero
by Gaiasole
Summary: Rhaegar era por mucho el mejor de los Targaryen desde hacía varias generaciones pero aún así nadie entendía que había llevado a actuar a el príncipe como lo había hecho en el Torneo de Harrenhal. Terminado.
1. Príncipe

: △ :

 **PRÍNCIPE, POETA & GUERRERO**

1

POR: _GAIASOLE_

: △ :

PERSONAJES DE **GEORGE R.R MARTIN**

" _Este fic participa en el reto por el tercer aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ "

: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :

| **Lemon | Amanecer | Verano** |

: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :

El amanecer terminó de extenderse sobre el castillo más grande de los Siete Reinos, Rhaegar observó desde lo alto de la torre de los fantasmas el candor de las sirvientas que iban y venían por los patios animadas por la gran cantidad de caballeros que habían llegado hacía dos días, la celebración del " _Torneo de Harrenhal_ " era todo un acontecimiento. El centinela ebrio que descansaba en una de las esquinas se habría espantado de ver al príncipe en el puesto que el mismo debió ostentar la noche anterior.

— ¿Es entretenido ver a las criadas en su ir y venir? –Preguntó Barristan Selmy tras hacer una seña a los hombres que le seguían detrás para aclarar que había encontrado al esquivo príncipe—. ¿Cuánto lleva aquí su alteza?

—Posiblemente toda la noche, cuando te vi cruzar el patio con tú tropa supuse que la bacanal de ayer por fin había pasado.

—Muchos caballeros extrañaron su presencia mi señor, deseaban honrarlo para celebrar su participación de ayer, lo de las damas fue más complicado, hubo que hacer más uso de los bufones que de los bardos para calmar su decepción por tu ausencia.

—Si se contentaron con reemplazar mi presencia con la de bufones no fui tan extrañado como me quieres hacer creer lord Barristen.

El hombre mayor se echó a reír mientras seguía al príncipe hacia sus aposentos, los pocos criados que estaban despiertos a esa hora se detenían para seguirle con la mirada, nadie discutía que Rhaegar era por mucho el mejor de los Targaryen desde hacía varias generaciones, el príncipe no lucía menos regio que otros días y el día anterior todos habían constatado lo bueno que era en el torneo. El viejo caballero se detuvo una vez que el príncipe cruzo las puertas de la habitación que apenas el día anterior le habían destinado.

—Esposo –saludó Elia mientras despedía a la doncella que la atendía ese día.

La princesa a pesar de ya no estar expuesta al clima de Dorne aun conservaba un saludable color que contrastaba con la palidez de Rhaegar, en más de una ocasión este se había preguntado porque ella en su aspecto le recordaba más un verano que el gélido y distante invierno que parecía encerrar en su corazón, la dama que había tomado por esposa, si bien era hermosa y dócil no parecía sentir la misma fascinación que otros tenían por su esposo.

-Creo que jamás tendré posibilidad de encontrarte en mi cama esperando por mi, ¿No es verdad mi señora?

Elia le sonrió y como hacia siempre, para la absoluta exasperación del príncipe, hizo una levísima inclinación a la espera de lo que el dijera. Para provenir de una familia de guerreros su esposa no tenía ninguna inclinación hacía una emoción que la sumiera en el enfado en la ira.

Rhaegar se aproximó a ella y dejo su mano descansar su mano en el rostro femenino, lo que más gustaba al príncipe de su esposa eran los ojos de color marrón ocultos por las larguísimas pestañas de ella, le gustaba admirarlos si bien en la profundidad de los mismos nunca encontraba el deslumbramiento propio de una mujer enamorada. Ojos de ciervo.

Molesto por la idea del rechazó se inclino para besarla con una agresividad que otros encontrarían extraña en él, se sentía un egoísta cuando la obligaba a responder a sus deseos, la apretó contra su cuerpo y beso su cuello hasta hacerle su marca, al escucharla sollozar se detuvo y acaricio con más gentileza los pechos que se ajustaban al vestido que termino cayendo al suelo.

Disfruto de su desnudez antes de obligarla a yacer en la cama dispuesta para él, estando en sus brazos ella perdía esa imagen de flor marchita que tanto lo disgustaba. Al hacerle el amor ella lo deslumbraba, la piel alabastro del príncipe se perlaba de sudor y se esforzaba por conseguir de ella lo que deseaba. Pero una vez alcanzada la culminación de ambos ella se giraba y hacía pensar a Rhaegar quien sería el hombre que tenía el amor de Elia Martell.

 _Continuará…_

: △ :

 **Próximo** : 1 febrero 2016


	2. Poeta

: △ :

 **PRÍNCIPE, POETA & GUERRERO**

— 2 —

POR: GAIASOLE

: △ :

PERSONAJES DE GEORGE R.R MARTIN

" _Este fic participa en el reto por el tercer aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ "

: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :

| Casa: Dayne | Objeto: Escudo | Palabra: Castillo|

: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :

Rhaegar acarició con cuidado las cuerdas de su arpa, tendría que haberla afinado desde la última vez que canto un poema, pero se había entretenido en otras ocupaciones menos placenteras. Llevar los asuntos del reino de los que su padre no era capaz siempre requería tiempo, Aerys era incapaz de tomar decisiones; al menos decisiones sensatas, porque ver arder a la gente no era la clase de orden que beneficiará al reino entero.

Escucho el inconfundible susurró de unas faldas y luego unos pasos apresurados recorriendo el pasillo desierto que el mismo había recorrido para evitar a los muchos habitantes del castillo de Harrenhal que esperaban ver sangre, sudor y una dudosa gloria durante al menos cinco días. El príncipe guardo silencio esperando que no fuera una moza, o peor aún una dama de buena cuna persiguiéndolo. Había que ser más hábil para esquivar a una mujer empeñada en su propósito de cazarlo que en esquivar la lanza o la espada de hierro.

Contrario a sus caballeros él estaba hastiado de las mujeres con aspiración a vivir de forma permanente en Desembarco del Rey como amantes de un Targaryen. Ser Barristan en cambio estaba deseando derrotarlo para nombrar a Ashara Dayne "Reina del Amor y la Belleza". La mujer que grito sobresaltada al verlo estaba lejos de parecerse a Ashara, no era tan bonita, y desde luego la chica Dayne nunca iría con el vestido manchado de fango y una dudosa espada blandiendo en el aire. Le llevo poco darse cuenta que se trataba de Lyanna Stark, la hermana pequeña de Brandon y Eddard.

—Milord –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia torpe y luego hizo el absurdo intento de esconderse tras una columna de la hasta entonces apacible habitación donde él se encontraba.

Rhaegar continúo acariciando el arpa intentando diluir que tramaba la joven. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos entró Roberth Baratheon, el olor del alcohol alcanzó las fosas nasales del príncipe que asintió brevemente en respuesta al saludo del caballero que obviamente hizo un gran esfuerzo en inclinarse en su presencia sin caerse de bruces por el mareo que acompañaba a las personas que se excedían con el vino de malta. El hombre preguntó por "su prometida" pero al ver la mueca de desdén del príncipe se apresuró a retirarse.

—Debí erra el camino milord, seguramente Lyanna estará en otro lugar.

Una vez que Roberth desapareció la jovencita de ojos verdes y revoltoso pelo castaño se levantó del lugar donde había estado en cuclillas, el príncipe permaneció en silencio y continuo rozando las cuerdas del arpa hasta lograr las notas y los acordes que deseaba. La loba de los Stark permaneció en silencio largo tiempo, antes de darse cuenta una traicionera lagrima surco su mejilla hasta caer en el nacimiento de sus pechos. La imagen parecía extraña, una mujer blandiendo una espada, en tanto, un príncipe abrazaba las curvas de un arpa.

—Es hora de tu combate –anuncio ser Barristan mientras llevaba consigo el escudo en el que se dibujaba un dragón de tres cabezas.

Rhaegar salió sin dirigir una segunda mirada a la loba, ser Barristan tampoco hizo caso de la presencia de la dama en esa habitación llena de trastos en la que el príncipe poeta se ocultaba pero no le sorprendió encontrar a la chica Stark en esa misma habitación el día siguiente.

 _Continuará…_

: △ :


	3. Guerrero

: △ :

 **PRÍNCIPE, POETA & GUERRERO**

— 3 —

POR: GAIASOLE

: △ :

PERSONAJES DE GEORGE R.R MARTIN

" _Este fic participa en el reto por el tercer aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ "

: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :

| Alguien debe contraer matrimonio | Palabra: Hielo | Lugar: Braavos |

: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :: △ :

La noticia había corrido por el Mar Angosto, en Braavos ya se corrían apuestas de cuánto tiempo tardarían los dragones en caer por la rebelión de Roberth Baratheon a raíz del rapto de su prometida. Lejos de los rumores Rhaegar miraba con indulgencia a Lyanna que sentada a su lado probaba con cautela el vino que habían servido, la loba llegada de las tierra del hielo hacia todo lo posible por agradarlo, ya no tenía la imagen de la primera vez que la vio, ahora se comportaba como toda una dama, ya no insistía en pelear con la espada, ni llevaba los vestidos sucios, su mirada esmeralda ahora se juzgaba con ojo crítico, pensando que atuendo y peinado le gustaría más al Targaryen.

Lyanna a esas alturas debería haber contraído matrimonio pero Rhaegar había hecho caso de sus suplicas y la había llevado lejos de sus hermanos y de un prometido que seguramente la sometería a tantas vejaciones como hacia Aerys con su madre. Todos creían que había sido un rapto por amor, haberla coronado en el Torneo de Harrenhal pensando que así llamaría la atención de Elia había sido una prueba más de la indiferencia que provocaba en su mujer, el amor que ella sentía por sus hijos no se extendía hacia el padre de los mismos.

-Eres un guerrero todos lo vieron en el torneo, Roberth no se atreverá a desafiarte con facilidad.

Rhaegar pensó cuan inocente era esa casi niña, ya no se trataba de un rescate, la intención del ciervo era ver caer la mano que gobernaba en los siete reinos. Lyanna solo parecía ver la dulzura de la vida y él se negaba a pensar en la tormenta que el mismo había desencadenado, en su búsqueda por encontrar sentido a su vida. Que injusto era estar destinado desde el nacimiento a algo, él estaba destinado a sacrificarse por los pecados de su padre y Lyanna a un compromiso por el honor de caballeros ya muertos.

 **F I N**

: △ :

Gracias por comentar :)

Hasta otra historia...


End file.
